


here take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the sweat, sweat, sweat

by aimelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP if i'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimelle/pseuds/aimelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're flatmates, Hux fantasizes (a lot) about Kylo, and Kylo finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the sweat, sweat, sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say for myself. I was in a train for seven hours. My neighbour will probably remember this journey as "that one time I was watching a Ken Watanabe movie on the train and the girl next to me was writing porn." (I mean maybe he didn't peak at what I was writing but who doesn't peak at their neighbour's screen uh. I sure watched a lot of that Ken Watanabe movie. I love Ken Watanabe.) I wrote this and now it's out of my system. I hope you'll enjoy it too.  
> (The title is Daft Punk lyrics because I listened to Daft Punk as I was writing this. To be honest I'm kind of always listening to Daft Punk 24/7 but. There.)

Hux had been Kylo’s flatmate for a little over four months. He was a year and a half older than him and studied Law and Economics and shit. If at first it had seemed that Hux’s passion for order and things being neat and tidy (as opposed to Kylo’s tendency to lay mayhem wherever he went) would be the only issue they’d have, after a few weeks it had become manifest that virtually anything Kylo did annoyed Hux. That his tantrums would piss him off, he understood perfectly. But he wasn’t quite sure what it was he’d done to deserve the waves of hostility Hux threw in his direction whenever he would come out of the shower (had he been too long ?) or would just be there when Hux came back from wherever he’d been that night, or when he’d microwave himself three-days-old leftover pasta, or skip classes to sleep some more.

That one afternoon, Kylo found himself home early thanks to his Ancient Art and Architecture lecturer taking his vacations a little in advance. He called out a joyful _Hi_ as he came in, but got no answer, although the door had not been locked. He dropped his bag and took off his shoes, and walked towards his room, but along the way an unexpected sound made him stop abruptly in front of the bathroom.

He felt guilty. He knew he should go. He couldn’t move, and he listened.

Those were sounds he knew : erratic breathing, half-muffled moans, wet noises, those of flesh against fabric, flesh against flesh. He couldn’t help but picture it : Hux’s red hair dampened by sweat, messy, cheeks flushed, parted lips as he let out inarticulate cries, steadily jerking himself off with one hand, the other wandering elsewhere over his body — and then he heard his name. There was a slight uncertainty in Hux’s voice, and a hint of delight, as he said it, _Ren_. And after that it was like he couldn’t stop, and it went on and on, and Kylo still listened, and he heard, _Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren_ , and he knew Hux was going to be done soon and he needed to move, to be gone, to go, now, not let his hands wander off towards his erection, not indulge in pleasant pressure through his jeans — so he went back to the hallway, jumped into his shoes, forgot to grab his bag and left.

Three hours and some drinks later he went back, and Hux was sitting on the couch in the main room, watching something that looked suspiciously like a pretentious French movie on TV, and he said _Hey_ and Kylo found he couldn’t meet his eye, and he _felt_ his fucking face turn fucking red as he tried to sound casual in _hey_ -ing back, and he didn’t manage not to take a step back when Hux rose to his feet.

“Ha. So you _were_ there. I wasn’t sure, see, I just heard the door close, and then there was your bag, but I thought, maybe you’d just dropped by and gone back out straight away, or something, but, you heard me, uh ?”

He was closing the distance between Kylo and himself, and Kylo knew that if he backed away any more he’d hit the wall, but he did anyway, and he hated himself for enjoying this but he couldn’t pretend like he didn’t, and he wanted Hux even closer, and fuck drinking was the opposite of what he should have done, and those cold eyes appraising him burnt through his skin, and he said, “ _Yes_.”

“And did you enjoy it ? Did it feel good when I called out your name ?”

Hux’s hands were on him now, and he breathed on his neck, and Kylo shuddered and said, “ _Yes_.” And then he kissed him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, hungry, assertive, and he felt bold as Hux whimpered into his mouth and pressed himself closer and closer.

“I want to watch you,” Kylo said.

For a split second Hux seemed perplexed, but then his eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to get the words out, and his tone was surprised and somewhat impressed, as he asked, “You want to watch _me_ touch myself to thoughts of _you_ ?” Kylo hesitated. If he thought too much about it he’d say no and take a plane to somewhere far away and deserted, like Greenland or a fucking pole or something (he wasn’t absolutely sure you could actually take a plane to the North Pole, or the South one for that matter, but he’d swim if he had to) — so perhaps it was better to keep on going with it and shutting his brain off.

“Yes,” Kylo said.

“Okay.”

“Sit there,” Hux said, gesturing towards the couch. “No wait no no no, not there, here, that armchair.” So Kylo sat down. Hux took off his clothes swiftly, amazingly efficient ; Kylo’s face was burning, but he couldn’t stop looking at all that exposed white skin, and Hux went to sit on the desk, using the chair in front of it to prop his legs up, and he looked Kylo straight in the eye as he licked his fingers and started stroking his already erect cock. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. His jeans had never felt so tight.

“No,” Hux said dryly, “you don’t get to touch yourself. I’ll take care of you, after. When you can’t stand it anymore. I’ll blow you, I think, or maybe I’ll ride you, watching you as you’ll try not to come too fast, painfully maintaining some kind of composure — I want that, do you want that ? Do you want to fuck me ?”

And slowly his left hand was moving towards his ass, and then he put a finger in and started letting out loud moans, and Kylo had to bite the inside of his mouth not to produce embarrassing noises himself. (Those things he said, he had to say more, with that voice, those words, more.) He watched in amazement as a second and a third finger went in, and Hux threw his head back and his pumping motion became irregular.

“God, I like this, you watching me, it feels so good, you wanting me — I want your dick in me, I want it now, _fuck_ , I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me hard, until I can’t walk straight, until I can’t remember how it feels not to have you there — I want — I want you to choke me and look at my face when I — oh fuck fuck fuck fuck — I’m —”

And so he came, and looked at Kylo with clouded eyes, lips pink and wet, and suddenly the air was so warm Kylo found it hard to breathe, and Hux grabbed his previously discarded shirt and wiped the come off his body, before confidently striding over to where Kylo sat very still. He kissed him and cupped and squeezed his cock through his pants, and Kylo gasped, and he said, “Wait there a sec,” and indeed he was out of the room and back in less than fifteen seconds, showing Kylo his bounty : lube and a condoms.

“I never —”

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you, I’ll show you,” Hux said, urgently unbuckling Kylo’s belt and yanking his jeans down. He came to his knees to kiss the fabric of his boxers where they were stained by impatience, and then did away with them as well, and his pupils went visibly wider, and he said, “ _oh_ fuck,” and Kylo was flattered.

The next minute was a blur, as Hux popped the lube open, prepping himself a little more while grinding against Kylo, raspy voice whispering in his ear, _I can’t wait to take the whole of your cock inside me_ , _you’ve fucked girls haven’t you, did they tell you how lucky they were_ , and _I think this one will fit_ and _look at me, look at me when I let you in_ , and it was tight, as he’d expected, and Hux fell silent for a moment as he slid further and further down.

“Feels nice, right ? I’m gonna move now, I’m going to use you, I’m going to enjoy you so much — _fuck !_ ” That had been Kylo grabbing Hux’s hips and thrusting his own up, and though the result was everything he’d hoped for — gaping mouth, nails digging hard into his shoulders — he was, as Hux had predicted, struggling not to come just then, so he surrendered control over to Hux again, who moved awfully slow, and then faster when Kylo asked.

And Hux was kissing his face, entangling his fingers in his hair, caressing every inch of his chest and clawing at his back, and when Kylo said, “I can’t, I’m gonna — come, now” he said “just a little more, just a little more, touch me, do it, make me — _ha_ ” and he stopped holding back and Kylo came instantly, his orgasm hitting him like a damn three-tons truck would, and Hux followed shortly after, into Kylo’s hand.

And he stayed there in Kylo’s lap, chest heaving, forehead against his, and he said, “I feel your cock twitching inside me still, if I waited, and if I moved a little, like that — like that — you could get hard again, and I could make you come again — but I don’t think I’m up for that, sadly, but — listen to me — I want you to do me again, soon, tomorrow morning — and _I_ want to fuck you, I want to make you scream, again and again, I want you to crave me like I crave you, I will make that happen, I will have you begging to fuck me — begging me to take you — maybe _I_ ’ll make you show me how you take care of yourself, some time.”

Kylo said, “I think you’ll be the one to scream and beg.”


End file.
